


I co jeszcze?!

by Isabella_Bluebell



Series: Huxloweenowe drabble 2016 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Huxloween, M/M, Pumpkin Spice Lattes, Pumpkins, crackity crack, trzeba to zmienić, za mało Kyluxa po polsku
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabella_Bluebell/pseuds/Isabella_Bluebell
Summary: Październikowe wyzwanie pisarskie, dzień pierwszy. Bardzo nie na poważnie.





	

Armitage był przekonany, że świat oszalał. Ledwo skończył się wrzesień, dosłownie wczoraj, a już sklepy zaroiły się od dyni pod każdą postacią. Próbując (oczywiście tylko i wyłącznie za namową Kylo) kupić coś na śniadanie widział paszteciki, sałatki, babeczki, tarteletki i Bóg jeden wie, co jeszcze o czym nie chciał pamiętać.

To nie tak, że nie lubił dyni. Miały ładny kolor, przyjemny smak, ale ich ilość była przytłaczająca. Zawsze, kiedy ktoś mu tak wpychał coś w twarz miał ochotę z czystej przekory zrównać to z ziemią…

-Hux przyniosłem ci kawę.- Ren przerwał jego rozważania, zaglądając do jego biura- Lubisz dyniową latte?


End file.
